Episode 28
Tio and Megumi's Great Adventure '(ティオと恵の大冒険, ''Tio to Megumi no Dai Bōken) is the 28th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on October 19, 2003. Overview Tio and Megumi make plans to spend their free day with Kiyomaro and Gash at the amusement park that morning. While waiting for another train to take them to their destination, the two of them decide to look at clothes at a nearby boutique. At he same time, a princess would make an arrival at the same shop. When she sees that she and Megumi wear the same size clothing, she makes a bold request to swap outfits for the day. Plot Early one morning, Tio stands by on a nearby hill watching Megumi do work on her latest promotional music video. Production of this video wraps up just as soon as they get their perfect scene featuring the morning sunrise. Seeing that her work is done, Tio runs down the hill in excitement as she knows this means that the two of them now have the whole day to themselves. At home, Gash tries to wake Kiyomaro up that same morning only to see that Kiyomaro isn't as eager as him to start his day so soon. The only thing Kiyomaro needed to be reminded of as a way to get him out of bed is the fact that they're going to spend the day with Tio and Megumi at the Amusement Park. As a result, Kiyomaro tries to frantically change clothes and get ready until he checks the time and sees it's only 6AM and they don't have to actually meet them for another 5 hours. On the train, Megumi expresses how excited she is to visit the amusement park with Gash and Kiyomaro and thanks Tio for making this day possible. In a flashback of some time prior, Tio had come over to Kiyomaro's house to convince Kiyomaro to join her and Megumi at the amusement park next Sunday. While Kiyomaro is at first unsure if he should join, wondering at first if someone as famous as Megumi would want to hang out with someone ordinary like him, Tio reassures him by reminding him that she thinks he's cool and they're already friends. Kiyomaro would finally agree and Tio couldn't be more excited to have him join and ride some roller coasters with him. When Gash mentions that he's just as eager to ride a roller coaster for the first time, both Tio and Kiyomaro would mildly tease him about having him stay home. After joking about this, they would go on to tell Gash that he's more than welcome to come along and they would all meet at the entrance to the park at 11AM. Back on the train, as Tio smiles and laughs while thinking about that memory, Megumi can't help but think to herself how happy Tio has been recently and how different she is now than from when they had first met. As Megumi takes a moment to appreciate how much Tio had been smiling, she sees that they have arrived at their transfer stop and informs Tio it's time to head off. Shifting back to Kiyomaro and Gash's perspectives, as the two of them walk across town, Kiyomaro spots his classmates, Yamanaka, Iwashima, Kaneyama, and Suzume altogether at a burger place outside. When he asks what they're all up to, Yamanaka, Iwashima, and Kaneyama reveal their "I Love Megu" shirts and explain to Kiyomaro that they had gotten them from Megumi's yellowtail burger promotional campaign. Suzume however ended up getting the special Megumi doll prize from the campaign out of sheer luck and her fellow classmates can't help but be envious of this. Gash would then end up bragging to everyone that he and Kiyomaro are actually on their way right now to a date with the real Megumi. This causes Yamanaka, Iwashima, and Kaneyama to become extremely jealous of him and Kiyomaro and confront Kiyomaro about this just as he tries to hurry off with Gash. Kiyomaro would then come up with a lie on the spot saying that Gash is talking about a different Megumi which manages to convince and satisfy Yamanaka, Iwashima, and Kaneyama. While the three of them leave, Suzume approaches Gash and Kiyomaro next and asks Gash about which Megumi does he mean. Gash would end up giving a vague answer about the Megumi they mean but does tell Suzume that this person happens to be a very cute girl. Sensing extreme tension and jealousy from Suzume, Kiyomaro leaves with Gash quickly before anything else happens. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room ** Mochinoki Downtown Station (Debut) ** Children's Park ** Mochinoki Shopping District ** Boutique Seriole (Debut) ** Mochinoki Amusement Park (Debut) Spells by Appearance * Ma Seshirudo * Saisu Manga & Anime Differences Censorship & Other Localization Differences